Spiritslayer
by Iluvcandyiluvcandy
Summary: Rewrite of my old story of the same name. AU. NatsuxOC, GraLu, JerZa, LyonxJuvia. Rated K-plus for now, but may turn T later. Full summary inside. We've all heard of dragonslayers and godslayers, but what about spiritslayers-people who were taught their magical abilities by Celestial Spirits?


**Spiritslayer**

_by Iluvcandyiluvcandy_

**Summary: AU. NatsuxOC, GraLu, JerZa, LyonxJuvia.**

**We've all heard of dragonslayers and godslayers, but what about spiritslayers-people who were taught their magical abilities by Celestial Spirits, and had the ability to learn more than one type of magic? Meet Aria Melodi and join her on a quest to find her "mother" Aquarius, and to find out who she herself truely is.**

* * *

Chapter I-BEFORE

* * *

I ALWAYS KNEW I WAS DIFFERENT, I just didn't know how different. Being separated from "normal" kids all my life, being the first mage of my kind, and having my foster mother disappear has led me to conclude that I'm very different from normal mages.

I just don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing.

* * *

I joined the guild Fairy Tail in the year 780, three years after my mother and teacher, Aquarius, disappeared. My search for the only person in the world I was even remotely close to led me to the quiet town of Magnolia. There, I met a boy named Natsu, who, as I discovered, was a little bit like me, only taught by the fire dragon Igneel.

He was always boisterous and happy, while I was calm and cool, but we just-clicked. We became the best of friends, doing everything together.

Another friend I was introduced to while in Fairy Tail was Lisanna, a Take-Over Mage. She was practically my sister in everything but blood. Natsu, Lisanna, and I formed Team Natsu, and together we went on many missions.

Aquarius had told me that spiritslayers could learn more than one type of magic, and so Lisanna offered to teach me how to use Take-Over magic, and Erza (a strawberry cake-loving redhead) taught me how to requip armor.

Once, Lisanna (or Lisa-chan, as I had come to think of her) and Natsu found a strange blue egg in the woods. The three of us took care of that egg until it hatched into a blue cat with wings that imprinted on Natsu. He named it Happy, and its-_his-_trademark saying was, "AYE!"

As we all aged, the S-Class exams came and went. Mirajane, Lisanna's older sister, and Erza were selected, and both became S-Class.

Years passed...

Lisanna went on that fateful mission with her siblings, and passed away... Her funeral was terrible. As the bodiless coffin lowered into the grave, I retched, put my hand over my mouth, and ran from the graveyard of past Fairy Tail members.

Later, Natsu found me in my apartment, curled up in a ball. I couldn't stop sobbing-my best friend and sister had died, and they hadn't even found a body...

Natsu put his arms around me and laid me in my bed.

I cried myself to sleep that night, and many nights after that.

After a few months, however, I finally accepted the fact that Lisanna, one of my best friends in the whole entire world, was dead, and there was nothing I could do to bring her back.

After this realization had sunk in, I became a workaholic, going on one mission after another-every mission that involved a Celestial Spirit, I took. I devoted all my time and energy to finding my mother, to make up for the years I had spent in Fairy Tail. I would go on mission after mission, stopping only for a day in between, to rest and buy supplies. Then I would set out again.

Once, and only once, did I take a break from my missions: the S-Class Exam. It came as no surprise that I was selected, and I ended up becoming S-Class.

Since I was now S-Class, I could take missions from the second floor-and that I did. My stack of completed missions grew higher and higher, but I still couldn't find Aquarius. I vowed to keep this string of missions up until I found her.

* * *

This continued until one day, Natsu barged into my apartment with a determined look on his face. Startled, I looked up from my supply pouch.

Natsu grabbed my shoulders and started shaking, at first gently, then harder. Then, completely out of the blue, he leaned down and kissed me.

We stayed that way for a few moments that felt like hours...

Then time unfroze and we broke apart.

"Wh-what?" I stuttered intelligently.

"Aria, this has got to stop," Natsu replied, in a tone I'd only heard him use once or twice. "You need to stop working yourself to death."

My eyes widened. "I do?"

"C'mon, let's go on a mission!"

"Wait, I need an explanation!" I cried as Natsu jumped out of the window, somehow back to his normal, cheery self. "What are you talking about? Why did you kiss meeeeee?"

Throwing up my hands in exasperation, I ran outside and towards Fairy Tail.

_That idiot Natsu... Why'd he spontateously kiss me like that? GAH! THAT IDIOT!_

But if I was really honest with myself... it had sort of felt good. And warm. And tingly...

Chasing all such thoughts out of my mind, I ran towards my guild.

* * *

To make a long story short, Natsu and I agreed that I would stop being such a workaholic. Team Natsu was officially back in business.

Little did I know, however, that taking that mission to Hargeon would turn both of our lives upside down...

_end of chapter I_

**A/N: I slaved away on this... T.T Hope you liked it, and also... please don't kill me for not having this be NaLu... Just AriNa worked so much better...**

**I also altered canon a bit, (obviously) since this is an AU. The trip to Hargeon is now a mission, when in canon it was advice or something.**

**Gray and other FT members will appear next chapter, so stay tuned!**

**Muse: R&R people!**

**~Iluvcandyiluvcandy**

**[UPDATE 4/13/14]: Fixed up some details. Also had Aria learn basic requipping and Take-Over. (WOOT 1K~)**


End file.
